Harry, Hermione and the Romance Descendant
by GurlRock
Summary: WARNING: MAY FIND VERY CHEESY Harry and Hermione are in love but things change when they are not careful with there love!They lose friends but will they still have each other? Chapter 6 is up and running! The chapters are short so no worries!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Good thinking with that Bezoar, Harry!"

"Thanks Hermione!"

"He could have died! Just think, no Ron!"

"Well I didn't want that did I!"

"You sound just a little sarcastic Harry!"

"Sorry, just a bit in shock!"

Harry and Hermione eventually reached the common room and rested next too the fire. It was midnight and clear moon was shining through the stain-glass window.

"Now wonder you're famous Harry!"

"What do you mean?"

"With all your courage and will!"

"I just get on with life"

Hermione edged closer to Harry and slid her hand over his.

"Your intelligence is astounding" She whispered, leaning towards his ear.

"You are much more intelligent than this!" Harry roared and ran over too a near-by sofa.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I have such feelings for you, I feel as though… we are meant to be!"

Harry glared into Hermione's deep green eyes. I saw the love in them. Harry fell for it, the girl was mad about him, but he also felt similar.

They lay on the sofa, kissing away the negative feelings. Hermione lay, bewildered in her happiness.

The next day, Hermione was a little distracted in lessons. Her hair a little ruffled. Harry and Hermione kept there relationship a secret, until it became obvious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione had been dating over 3 months and now were in the common room alone, where there relationship had first started. It was 3 a.m. and Harry and Hermione had just finished there Herbology paper. Hermione put down her quill and walked over too Harry.

"I must say you look very sexy today, my lovely Hermione"

"Why thank you, my sex-meister Harry!"

"What!"

"I feel ready Harry!"

Harry gently put down his quill and walked slowly towards Hermione.

"I just feel…"

"Shhhh, the paintings will hear!"

Harry kissed Hermione gently on her cheek.

"I'll go get the invisibility cloak" Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

Harry and Hermione clambered onto the sofa and slowly went too Hermione. They had an amazing night.

Harry and Hermione's relationship blossomed. They became much closer and it must be said…were doing this on a more regular basis.

Harry and Hermione were in their daily scribbling they best they could do in describing manderakes when Hermione turned as pale as the scroll she was writing on.

"Miss, may I go to the toilet"

"Once you have finished your work Miss Granger!"

"Please Miss. I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Well dear if you are going to be sick, go in one of the plant pots dear!"

Hermione raced over to a plant pot with what seemed to be pink grass growing out of it and was sick. The whole class turned away in disgust but Malfoy just laughed.

"Oh,dear!"

Madam Sprout seemed turn a little pale herself.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked with worry.

"Yes, I don't know what happened. I felt fine this morning, just a little queasy"

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Probably just some dodgy Pumpkin Pie!"

Harry and Hermione turned towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hermione Granger!"

Professor Dumbledore was there looking very solemn.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Please come to my office at once."

"What for?" Harry shouted in confusion.

"You will see, Master Potter!"

Harry spent all day worrying about Hermione. She had not come back to the common and none of the girls had seen her in the toilets. What could the Headmaster want Hermione for?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione returned too the common room at about 9 p.m., 4 hours after Professor Dumbledore had called him too his office. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She slumped onto the sofa and sobbed loudly. A couple of year 7's started laughing in the corner of the room.

"Get out of here!" Harry shouted at them. They scurried off.

"Harry!" She let out a large scream.

"What? What? I'm here!"

She eventually composed herself together.

"You don't want too know!"

"Yes I do!"

Harry was now getting annoyed by her awful sobs.

"Well I'm not getting excluded!"

"Why would you get excluded?"

"You know the pink grass I was sick in"

"Yes!"

"That was fertipla"

"What does this have too do with it?"

"After we left the class room it turned green"

"So! Has Dumbledore been annoyed because you made grass loom normal?"

"Harry, fertipla is a pregnancy tester"

Harry looked at Hermione. He could see her welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Harry!"

Harry stormed off into the boy's dormitory and lay face first into his bed.

He was 14, in year 10, so was Hermione. How could Hermione be pregnant! They were careful! He couldn't believe it.

He returned downstairs too find Hermione had gone. In her place was Ginny. She looked in shock.

"Has she told you!"

"How could you do this too her!"

"It is not my fault! It was all her idea!"

"I can't believe that! Anyway I am not here too criticize you, Dumbledore wants to see you!"

Ginny ran off towards the girl's dormitory.

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's at 10 and immediately went in.

"Oh, Harry! Sit down!"

Harry looked at the many portraits sneering at him as he walked past.

"Now Harry. I am sure you know what you are here for!"

"Yes, Sir"

"Your behaviour has been unacceptable, getting our brightest pupil pregnant! I thought better of you young Potter! The portraits had been reporting x-rated behaviour but I did not think at as serious as this. I am most disappointed in you and Miss Granger. The only reason I have not expelled her is because she is a clever girl! What do you have too say about this!"

Harry sat for a seconds in thought.

"I am disappointed"

"So you should be. It is lucky we found she was pregnant due to the Fertipla which Miss Sprout had been growing for Madam Pomfrey for medical uses."

"Where is Hermione?"

"I have sent her to the medical wing to be examined, and then there will be an abortion"

"What!"

"It is for the best!"

"Have you even asked Hermione if she wants to have an abortion?"

"It is for her education!"

Harry burst out of the room towards the medical wing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once he reached there, he noticed Hermione sat on a bed.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Have they done anything to you?"

"No, why?"

"Because they are making you have an abortion!"

"What!"

Hermione and Harry ran into Madam Pomfrey's office, Hermione already in tears.

"Why are you making me have an abortion?" Hermione screamed once we reached her office.

"I am following instructions from Dumbledore!"

"Well…I won't have one!"

Harry looked as surprised as Madam Pomfrey.

"What!"

"I'm having this baby! Dumbledore said I was 4 months pregnant and it is illegal to have an abortion after 12 weeks in the wizarding world!"

"True but this different"

"How?"

Madam Pomfrey looked into space trying to think of a good reason why.

"Because you are so young!"

"Well…I have always wanted a child! Why not now!"

Harry looked at her. The determination in her face.

"Ok" Harry said with a smile on his face.

Hermione stood in disbelief.

"You are ok with me having your baby?"

Harry heard I ruffle behind him and saw a long slick of blond hair.

"MALFOY!"

Harry caught up to him by the Great Hall.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything!" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

Harry raised his wand at Malfoy, shaking in anger.

"You would have told everyone, wouldn't you have!"

"Why shouldn't I, Potter!"

Harry stared at his rival of 4 years. Harry could see the evil in his eyes.

"Lumos Maximus!"

Harry was blinded and Malfoy ran off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry walked Hermione back to the common room. Ginny was sat there waiting. She ran over too Hermione and gave her what seemed too look like a bear hug!

"Oh, Hermione!"

Harry left the girls too hug. He felt like he needed a hug! He went up and looked outside at the cold January day. Then Ron came into the room, oblivious too the events of today.

"What was wrong with Hermione?"

"Dunno."

"Probably that chocolate frog she had, I said chocolate frogs shouldn't be able to dance, but she ate it!"

"Yeh."

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry was not sure he could trust Ron, with a secret so big.

"Ron…"

"What?" I mumbled with a mouthful of Bertie Botts beans.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Course I can!"

"Hermione is pregnant."

"What! I'll kill the bastard who has done that too her! Who's got her pregnant!"

"Ron, I have"

"Bloody hell! Harry! What were you doing!"

"It is a mistake, definatly!"

Ron sat quiet for a while. Hermione was also his best friend. He was definently shocked.

"Ron, we were just experimenting and things got out of hand!"

"Experimenting! What was the experiment! What's the quickest time I can get Hermione pregnant!"

Ron ran off upstairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry did feel stupid, but why would Hermione want to keep the baby! Education had always been her first priority and now she's deciding to have a baby that would ruin her chances in life. Harry was bewildered by it all. Was she trying to prove something?


	6. Chapter 5

It was a month later and surprisingly, Malfoy had kept the secret. Why would he though? Harry expected him to get a large microphone and announce it to the school in the great hall. Then everyone would look at Hermione like a freak.

Hermione had been given a HWT potion (Heavy With Child) to stop the morning sickness.

Hermione seemed extremely happy with the circumstances, Harry was unsure. He not expected to become a father at such a young age!

Only Ron, Malfoy and Ginny knew. But Harry felt as though Hermione should tell her parents before she carried on at Hogwarts.

"I won't Harry!"

"They have a right to know!"

"Yes, but what do you think the consequences will be when I tell them!"

"Yeh but…… you have a point"

"Harry, I am full of hormones, 4 months pregnant and I am not in the mood for silly arguments like these! I will stay at The Burrow in the Summer I have decided and Ginny has asked Mrs. Weasley and says it is ok.

"How are you going to explain to your parents the reason you staying all summer at The Burrow?"

"Yeh, that's the problem! Look Harry! My hormones are about to turn in to fire shooting out of my mouth onto your head, which will burn off all your rather nice hair!"

Harry decided it was best to leave Hermione to finish her Potions paper.

"Hey Ron! How are things going with you and Cho?"

"Not to good, she's all moody and never wants to see me, I think I might end it"

"Oh ok!"

At that point had an idea about why Cho was so moody but decided not to mention it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was now 5 months pregnant and her belly was emerging.

"Oh Harry! They are noticing, they think I'm bulimic or something!"

"Hermione I think you should tell people, they may see you in a different light but we will still have our real friends left!"

"But how will I announce it to people!"

"I'm going to get Malfoy to do it, he already knows."

"What!"

"I'll give him permission to spread the word and then it will not be you that has to tell everyone"

"I suppose it's the only way we can think of!"

Harry ran to the library were he knew Malfoy was studying.

"Malfoy"

"What Potter? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You know Hermione's secret"

"No?"

"Of course you do don't lie! I chased you from the Hospital Wing!"

"I had only just entered the wing when I saw you with Hermione, I don't actually remember much as I was there so miss could help me with a head injury I'd got in Quidditch, but instead I was chased by you!"

"Oh! So you don't know the secret!"

"What secret?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter know!"

"Tell me Potter!"

"Well I know you're a good snitch so I'll tell you because Hermione's getting paranoid"

"What!"

"Hermione is pregnant, 20 weeks to be exact!"

Malfoy smirked and ran off.

Next thing he knew, Harry saw Hermione running for him!

"I've changed my mind!"

"Too late!"

"Oh crap, anyway we got to go for the scan!"

"Oh yeah!"

Harry and Hermione walked together to the Hospital Wing

"Hermione"

"Yes?"

"Why did you keep the baby?"

"Because I was over the limit for abortion and I thought pregnancy would be interesting"

Harry decided not too interrogate her anymore. They approached the hospital wing when all off a sudden they found Ron and Cho there.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ron looked in shock whilst Cho just cried.

"Cho's pregnant"

"What?"

"Three months pregnant!"

Ron was staring at a random bed trying to get his head round what had happened.

"But Hermione's pregnant!"

The room fell silent as Cho's crying stopped.

"Hermione is pregnant!" Cho burst out in surprise.

She looked down at Hermione's bump.

"I thought you were looking a bit chubby!"

Hermione scowled at Cho.

"Well it looks like you'll be putting on the pounds as well Cho!"

Hermione and Cho fell into each others arms and sobbed. Harry and Ron looked at each other in dismay

"Hormones"


End file.
